Episode 12
'' by }} is the twelfth and the final episode of You-Zitsu anime series. Summary Mio Ibuki notifies Kōhei through a ham radio that she has secured Suzune's leader card as class-A and class-C were revealed to be working together. Kiyotaka finds Suzune and takes her to a cave where she wakes up and he explains what happens to her. With Suzune's illness getting worse, Kiyotaka asks her to withdraw from the test. But Suzune refuses that and says that losing the card was her fault and it was because she didn't have any friends. Then Suzune faints due to tiredness and Kiyotaka carries her to the teachers camp where Suzune drops out. On the final day, the students clean up their campground and the classes guess the leaders with class-B opting not to make any guesses. Kiyotaka then gives a sulking Yōsuke a list of the other class' leaders and the latter puts down the names on the list. At the assembly, Kakeru reveals that he secretly forged a pact with Kōhei to transfer 200 test points worth of materials to Class-A and will get either the leader card or a photo of it. Class-C quickly spent the remaining 100 points and everybody except for Kakeru, Mio, and Satoru, who was assigned to spy on class-B, withdrew from the test. Class-C would then guess the leaders: Yahiko Totsuka for class-A, Chihiro Shiranami for class-B, and Suzune Horikita for class-D. The results are revealed, and the winner is class-D with 225 points, followed by class-B with 140 points, class-A with 120 points, and class-C with 0 points. The students return to the cruise ship where Arisu Sakayanagi reveals that things went according to plan in making everybody mistrust Kōhei to weaken his leverage over the class as her ally Masayoshi Hashimoto secretly outed class-A's leader to Kakeru. Watching from the ship, Suzune is very surprised with the survival test's results and wonders how it occurred. Suzune catches up to and questions Kiyotaka who explains that he intentionally led Mio to stealing the card, and he had Suzune withdraw so that he could make himself the leader ensuring that class-A and class-C incorrectly guessed her as the leader. As for guessing the other leaders, he reveals that he only saw the backside of Kōhei's card and knowing how cautious he was if he sensed he was being watched, Kiyotaka deduced that Yahiko was really class-A's leader. He was also aware that Kakeru had not withdrawn leading him to guessing him as class-C's leader as he saw him with the same radio Mio was holding. Not wanting to jeopardize class-D's alliance with class-B, Kiyotaka opted not to find class-B's leader as he knew the other spy Kaneda would do so. Suzune is in awe at his machinations and tries to question him on what drives him if he doesn't want to ascend to a higher class but as she tries to get the answer, it turned out Kiyotaka made it appear that she was the one responsible for class-D's victory in order to have others put their trust in her. As the class thank the nervous Suzune, Kikyō approaches Kiyotaka and reveals she hates Suzune because she has no hidden side. She soon asks him if he would trust Suzune or her, to which Kiyotaka does not reply as she calls him mean for his vague answer. Kiyotaka soon gets a text from his teacher to meet in the ship's theater to talk. On the cruise, Honami goes over her high points just as Ryūji Kanzaki appears and they talk about the survival test. Honami questions over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Elsewhere, Kakeru reveals that the main motivation for the alliance with class-A is so that the students would sign a contract to receive 20,000 points from each student every month until graduation. Kōhei also receives a hard review from his peers for his alliance with Class-C and it turns out that Arisu Sakayanagi had one of her followers sabotage Kōhei's plan. Much later, Kiyotaka meets with Sae Chabashira who compliments his actions as he demands to know who was it that wanted him expelled as he won't play games without proof. Sae reveals she was aware of his past which is proof enough as she starts to compare Kiyotaka to Icarus. She soon states it was his father who requested he be expelled though the latter said Kiyotaka would leave on his own accord. Sae soon asks him on what he plans to do now, to which vaguely answers as she laughs at his response. Suzune confronts him once more as he calmly states she needed allies and noticed she finally changed. After he confirms he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him as she stated she will see him as an ally though she warns Kiyotaka not to get too friendly with her as all she wants is to get to class-A. While she goes on, Kiyotaka internally notes that he doesn't acknowledge her, Kikyō, and Yōsuke as his allies but merely pawns in helping him win. As it turns out, Kiyotaka's time in the White Room has made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish that goal even use people for that purpose believing that all of humanity are nothing but tools. He ends his monologue by stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Characters Private Points Class 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 11814 points * Suzune Horikita - 44226 points * Kikyō Kushida - 39313 points * Airi Sakura – 12466 points * Ken Sudō - 850 points * Yōsuke Hirata 8515 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 777 points * Kanji Ike - 918 points * Kei Karuizawa - 3159 points * Rokusuke Kōenji - 52 points * Chiaki Matsushita - 8054 points * Maya Satō - 7487 points * Satsuki Shinohara - 9680 points * Mei-Yu Wang 7211 points Class 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 127056 points * Mio Ibuki - 112701 points * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 points Class 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 points Class 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi - 382355 points * Arisu Sakayanagi - 352037 points * Yahiko Totsuka - 342215 points * Masayoshi Hashimoto - 336954 points Class Points [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Nurturing_High_School#Students Class Section - + = Final Class Points] * Class 1-A - + = 1124 points * Class 1-B - + = 803 points * Class 1-C - + = 492 points * Class 1-D - + = 312 points Episode Notes * Sae Chabashira states she knows of Kiyotaka's life. ** The man who told Sae to expel Kiyotaka is confirmed to be his father. * Mio was confirmed to be a spy in Kakeru's plan to discover the leader of Class 1-D. ** Satoru, a student of Class-C who was placed in Class-B's camp was also a spy. * The details of Kōhei and Kakeru's plan is revealed. * Honami's large amount of points from Episode 4 are seen again ** Honami nearly mentions the reason for the many points. * Kiyotaka's true mindset because of his time in the White Room revealed. ** It turns out that he never thought much of his classmates as hinted by Suzune in Episode 6. Trivia * There was an animation error with Ken Sudō's clothes. In the scene where he confronted Rokusuke Kōenji, his clothes looks like the cloth he wore in Episode 8. In next scene, it reverses back to the school uniform at the same to his classmates. * Unlike the previous episodes where he covers his involvement in something, Kiyotaka admits that he was the orchestrator for helping his class. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes